Complications
by cutesypie22
Summary: Austin's life is complicated. Add a romantic play, a pretty girl and a stupid decision and...it's complicated.
1. Plays and Pretty Girls

**A/N: So, Austin's life is pretty complicated. But add a romantic play, a pretty girl and a stupid decision into that and...well, let's just say...it's complicated. heehee full summary!**

"Heeeey, guess who discovered she's an amazing screenplay writer?" said Trish as she walked into the Sonic Boom.

"Heeeey, guess who we all know it is!" mimicked Ally.

"Me!" said Trish. "I just wrote a short play, and my drama teacher loved it! He wants me to get a cast together to perform it! Oh, and crew. Sooo, Austin, Ally, congrats your the leads!"

Ally eyes widened. "We're what?"

Austin said "What's this play even about?"

"It's a modern-day interpretation of Romeo and Juliet. Obviously, Austin is Romeo, Ally is Juliet. And Dez is the director," replied Trish.

"Yess!" said Dez.

"So, its Romeo and Juliet, with Ally and I as the star-crossed lovers Romeo and Juliet?" asked Austin.

"Actually," said Trish. "It's you guys as star-crossed lovers Austin and Ally. I wrote it with you guys in mind."

"Well, I'm all for it!" said Austin.

"Fine! If he's in, I'm in," said Ally.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" said Dez and Trish in unison.

"Shut up," said Austin.

The next day, Ally was reading over her lines.

_Ally: But Austin, my dad-_

_Austin: Hey, who cares? We're meant to be together, and that's all that matters._

_Austin kisses Ally._

Ally read this, squealed, and fainted.

At the same time, Austin was looking over the same piece of the play. He read it, screamed "Yes!"and started dancing around the room.

The next day at Trish's rehearsal, they were practicing that same scene. Trish and Dez sat in director's chairs, watching their best friends' performances.

"But Austin," said Ally looking up into his eyes. Were his eyes always that...deep? My dad-"

Austin cut her off. He put his finger to her lips to shut her up. "Who cares? We're meant to be together, and that's all that matters." He glanced over at Trish and Dez. They gave him a thumbs-up. He leaned in to kiss Ally. When he kissed her, the very thing happened they had both been worried by.

Sparks.

Austin pulled away, but kept looking into Ally's eyes. She kept looking into his. He leaned in again, and they kissed again. And again. And again.

"Umm, guys? The script says to kiss once," Dez informed them. Austin waved a hand at him.

"Guys, I would know that that's not what the writer had in mind when she wrote this scene," said Trish.

"Guys?" said Dez. " We lost 'em," he said to Trish.

"Wanna get some frozen yogurt?" asked Trish.

"Good idea," said Dez.

"About the frozen yogurt or the play?"

"Both."

They high-fived each other.

**I like the little Dez/Trish moment at the end with the high five. heehee! REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Songwriting and Sparks Flying

**A/N: This chapter is like a song...chapter to Miranda Cosgrove's Kissin' U. Hope you like it.**

Austin had to find Ally. He had to talk to her. He didn't find her at the Sonic Boom, so he looked in the practive room. he found her there recording a new song. He decided to just stand at the door for a while and listen to her.

_Sparks fly its like electricity_  
><em>I might die when I forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be<em>  
><em>Time stops like everything around me is frozen<em>  
><em>And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I never seen<em>

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
><em>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<em>  
><em>Falls right into place you're all that it takes<em>  
><em>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<br>__When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
><em>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<em>  
><em>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?<em>  
><em>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em>

_Past loves they never got very far_  
><em>Walls up make sure I guarded my heart<em>  
><em>And I promised I wouldn't do this till I knew it was right for me<em>  
><em>But no one no guy that I've met before<em>  
><em>Can make me feel so right and secure<em>  
><em>And have you noticed I lose my focus<em>  
><em>And the world around me disappears<em>

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
><em>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<em>  
><em>Falls right into place you're all that it takes<em>  
><em>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<em>  
><em>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense<em>  
><em>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<em>  
><em>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?<em>  
><em>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em>

_I've never felt nothing like this_  
><em>You're making me open up<em>  
><em>No point even trying to fight this<em>  
><em>It kinda feels like its love<em>

__Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
><em>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<em>  
><em>Falls right into place you're all that it takes<em>  
><em>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<em>  
><em>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense<em>  
><em>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<em>  
><em>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?<em>  
><em>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em> _

Ally finished recording her song, and Austin walked up to her at the piano. He sat next to her. As usual, she jumped out of her skin.  
>"Austin! H-How long were you there?" she yelled.<br>"Long enough to know that I should do this," Austin said. He leaned in and kissed her. At first she was slightly shocked, but then she kissed back. Once again, they both felt sparks fly. But this time, they both realised something. They were in love.

Suddenly, Dez and Trish showed up at the door. "Awwwkward," said Dez.  
>"Awwwwwwww!" said Trish.<br>This time Austin _and _Ally jumped out of their skin.  
>"How long have you been there?" Austin yelled.<br>"Long enough," said Trish with a smirk.  
>"Remember, I'm gonna be your best man!" said Dez as he and Trish left.<p>

**What did you think? Trust me, there will be a stupid decision soon. But if you want to find out what it is, please review.**


End file.
